An Unexpected Love
by Kawaii Bell
Summary: Sakura is the cardmistress but she hasn't met Syaoran. Syaoran is to be married but he is stood up. Then he is sent on a mission: to retrive the cards.
1. Default Chapter

An Unexpected Love

Me don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please do not sue me, me don't have any money, me only 15 so me have no money.

This story does not fit into the Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors story line. Now on with the story.

Chapter One The wedding disaster

Syaoran was at the church; he was waiting for his fiancé. He knew that she wasn't coming. Both Yuri and him had planed everything out. (Yuri is his fiancé)

**Flashback**

"Yuri are you sure you want to do this?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, I don't love you and I love someone else." Yuri said.

"Alright knowing my mother she will call everything off after an hour so run off to America and you should be safe." Syaoran said he cared for Yuri but he didn't love her.

"Thank you Syaoran. You were always nice to me and I know you don't love me so I hope for the best for you." Yuri said from the bottom of her heart.

"Thank you Yuri I wish you the best for you and Ken. And your secret is safe with me."

"Bye Syaoran."

"Bye Yuri."

As Syaoran said goodbye she ran away with her lover, Ken.

**End of flash back **

It had been an hour the wedding was now called off by Yelan, Syaoran's mother.

"Syaoran, I thought she was going to be the best wife but now look at this she left you." Yelan said angry.

"Mother don't be mad I didn't want to get married to someone that I don't love." Syaoran tried to reason with his mother.

The Next day

"Syaoran now since you have no wife I want you to go to Japan to find the clow cards and you are not to return with out them." Yelan said

"Yes mother. I will not fail you." Syaoran said.

"Yes I know you'll make us proud. Now you are to leave tonight, you will be equip with 20 thousand million yen and the laisn board."

"Yes mother how long do I have to find the cards?"

"You will have 2 ½ years to find them."

"Yes mother." Syaoran said.

"You are dismissed."  
"Yes mother." Syaoran said leaving.

Syaoran

Syaoran's POV

I packed everything preparing to leave for Japan. As soon as I was packed I left for Japan on the plane it was boring I was flipping a Japanese magazine and I saw an ad for an apartment.


	2. Chapter two

An Unexpected Love

Me don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please do not sue me, me don't have any money, me only 15 so me have no money.

This story does not fit into the Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors story line. Now on with the story.

Recap from 1st chapter:

Syaoran

Syaoran's POV

I packed everything preparing to leave for Japan. As soon as I was packed I left for Japan on the plane it was boring I was flipping a Japanese magazine and I saw an ad for an apartment.

Chapter two Sakura's new roommate

Syaoran landed in Japan's airport. He looked at the ad and had a taxi take him to the address. He got there and climbed the steps it was a beautiful apartment building. He reached his destination. He knocked on the door and a beautiful young woman appeared.

"Hello miss I'm here because of the ad." Syaoran said politely.

"Welcome My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Come on in." Sakura said as Syaoran walked in.  
"Syaoran Li nice to meet you."

"So do you want the room?"  
"Yes, I just arrived in Japan."

"Oh where are your things?"

"Down stairs in the taxi."

"Well go get your things you have the room."

"Alright." Syaoran said and went outside and got his things. And went back upstairs.

"So Syaoran this is your room."

"Yes thank you."

"I'll help you get settled then we can talk." Sakura said

"Thank you, you are so kind." Syaoran said.

After Syaoran unpacked every thing Sakura and Syaoran sat down in the living room.

"Sakura, why are you living alone?"

"Well I'm studying at the moment I want to become a kindergarten teacher. My collage fee is paid for so I'm finishing my last year and I couldn't find a dorm so I'm living in the apartment."

"Oh well how old are you?"

"I'm 22. So what brings you to Japan."

"I can't say it's kind of personal."

"Oh so how old are you?"

"I'm 23."

"Have you ate anything?"  
"No."

"Do you want something to eat?"  
"Sure."

"I'll make some dinner."

Sakura got up and made some food really fast. Syaoran helped her set up the table then they sat down and ate the food. Soon it was night and Sakura went to sleep. She would be going to school tomorrow.

The next day

Sakura got up and smelled something nice and turns out that Syaoran made breakfast she was dressed in a few and ate and left. Sakura is the card mistress and she always carries her cards with her.

"Hey Sakura." Tomoyo said.

"Hey Tomoyo how are you."

"Fine so have you found a roommate?"  
"Yep. Last night."

"Wow Saku."

"Yes I know."

"Who? Spill it"

"His name is Syaoran Li."

"A guy!"

"Yep shh I have to go I need to get to class."

End of chapter two


	3. chapter three

An Unexpected Love

Me don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please do not sue me, me don't have any money, me only 15 so me have no money.

This story does not fit into the Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors story line. Now on with the story.

Chapter three Sakura reveals her two secrets.

It has been two years since Syaoran had arrived. Sakura graduated last year and got her degree. Syaoran was running out of time to find the cards. He had searched everywhere for the cards but he hadn't found them instead he found love, Sakura. He had fallen for the angel over the two years. Sakura had also fallen for him but she never said a word to him about it she always kept it a secret. Today was a special day Sakura was going to confess to Syaoran.

"Sakura can you help me with something." Syaoran said.

Sakura went to Syaoran who was in his room. She knocked on the door first.

"Come in." Syaoran said.

Sakura walked into Syaoran's room he was sitting on his bed.

"I thought that you said that you needed help with something." she pouted like a little baby.

"Sorry Saku. But it was a lie that I needed help I just wanted you to be in here when I do this…" Syaoran said as she grabbed Sakura into a hug and a kiss.

Sakura just kept kissing Syaoran. Syaoran broke the kiss and said.

"I love you Saku."

"I do too Syaoran, I do too." Sakura said and kissed him again.

"Sakura I think it is time that you knew the reason why I came to Japan." He said.

"And what reason is that?" she said sweetly.

"To find some magical cards called the clow cards."

"The… c…low…cards."

"Yes the clow cards why? Do you know how I can find them?"

"Yes, I have them. But they are not anymore clow cards. They are known as the Sakura cards. I am the mistress of the cards."

"You have them and I've been looking for two years and they were right under my nose."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything about them I never knew that you were looking for them."

"It's alright Sakura, I should have said something. But I kept quite, um Sakura I need to take the cards back to China because it is my duty to bring them back."

"I'm sorry but I can't let them go I promised Kero the guardian to guard them forever."

"Alright but can you come to china with me instead of me taking the cards away from you, because I don't want to take the cards from you."

"Thanks, Syaoran I will come with you to china. And you know what I'll move to china. What time do you have to be back in china?"

"In six months." Syaoran said slowly.

"Alright in six months we'll leave." Sakura said kissing him again.

End of chapter three


	4. chapter four

An Unexpected Love

Me don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Please do not sue me, me don't have any money, me only 15 so me have no money.

This story does not fit into the Cardcaptor Sakura or Cardcaptors story line. Now on with the story.

Chapter four Sakura and Syaoran's wedding

Six months later. Sakura and Syaoran arrived in china. They made their way to the Li's mansion. Syaoran walked into his house and his sisters heard him open and closed the door and they ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh little brother your home."  
"Yes I'm home where's mother?"

"In her room."

"Thank you sister."

"Your welcome now who's this." She said looking at Sakura.

"Sakura Kinomoto the card mistress." He said walking away with Sakura. They made their way to Yelan's room.

"Mother may I come in."

"Yes dear come in."

Syaoran and Sakura walked in.

"Oh welcome dear."

"Hello Mrs. Li, I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hello, Sakura. Syaoran did you bring the cards."

"No, I didn't bring them, Sakura did she is the mistress of the Sakura cards."

"She is the card mistress that is impossible."

"Mrs. Li it is possible I caught them all a three years ago. And I changed them into Sakura cards. "

"But how? I gave you Syaoran, two years and she caught before you that is a disgrace, then you come back with the card mistress, you failed in your mission I wonder how the elders are going to respond."

"Mother calm down."

"How do you expect me to act you failed in your mission."

"Mother is there any other way to get the cards with out taking them away from her?"

"Yes the other way is to marry her."

"If sakura will agree I'll marry her."

"Well if the cards mean so much to the family I'll be glad to marry him if it is okay."

"Well that's settled you'll marry my son Syaoran. Syaoran show her around the house."

"Yes mother. Come on Sakura." Syaoran said leading sakura out of the room.

Outside the room.

"Nice going Sakura."

"Thanks. So Syaoran how did you know that if you did that she'll agree?"

"Well if I didn't get the cards and she knew that she would have me married or one of my sisters married to that person in charge of the cards, so I was happy that I fell for you." Syaoran explained.

"Me too."

When they finished talking Syaoran had showed Sakura around his mansion. Sakura liked the room that was arranged for her, which was next to Syaoran's room. The next day they started to prepare the wedding. The wedding is going to be next week and so the Li family began to prepare the wedding and Sakura got to choose who would make her wedding gown and she chose Tomoyo to make her gown. Tomoyo had a great vision for her wedding dress since she was younger. Sakura saw the dress drawn on paper. And she loved it. The next week she was dressed in the big dress. Sakura was really happy that she was marring Syaoran. In a few hours later Sakura was married to Syaoran and really happy that she married him, marring Syaoran the cards problem was solve and Sakura was happy she did marry him.

The End


End file.
